


Smoke and Salt-Water

by thatsnomoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Poly, Beach Day, Chewbacca is a Dog, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Good Boy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Polyamory, Sweet, THiS IS NOT INCEST, a last beach day before the twins head off the college, again no incest han is just hot, almost, anakin is dumb but i love my dumb son, and han is a bit, anyways i love my kids and their dog, but its about the future, chewie is a big dog and makes a BOOF sound, han does ... that, i guess, mentions of cigarette smoking, obi wan makes kickass hot chocolate, obianidala are parents, put out, slight angst, some fancy imagery at the start, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnomoon/pseuds/thatsnomoon
Summary: Knee-deep in the glittering push-and-pull of the water, Han bends over occasionally, to scoop up a piece of sea glass or a small shell. His round, rose-tinted sunglasses slip down the slope of his crooked nose. He pushes them back up. He has a small plastic bag in his hand filled with various shades of smooth green glass and gritty sand, littered with partially cracked porcelain shells. He straightens up, and holds a larger piece of sea glass up to the setting sun, examines it, and slips it into his bag.





	Smoke and Salt-Water

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first published sw fic on this account. its been a while! I hope you enjoy it, please consider letting me know what you think! 
> 
> ALSO I listened to idontwannabeyouanymore by billie eilish on loop while i wrote this so i really recommend listening to that as you read! not for the lyrical content - but the vibe? the sound? ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnUR3be5Ebk )
> 
> enjoy!

It’s the summer before they graduate, the last few weeks before their small group disband and set out on their separate journeys. They’re on a beach, the softly sparkling water reflecting the rich orange and pink tones of the sky, being soothed by a slowly setting golden sun.

Luke Skywalker is leaning on Han’s dirty and beat up dark green Jeep, the hot metal heating up the back of his unbuttoned floral silk shirt, the same pink and orange colours as the creeping night around him. His sandy hair curls around his ears, kissing the nape of his neck, pushed back by his aviator style sunglasses. His camera shutters softly as he captures the scene before him.

Down on the beach, closer to the water, Leia sits cross-legged on the dark sand, her dark hair falling down her back. She leans on the palms of her hands, elbows digging into her thighs. She’s watching the waves splash in front of her. She hums along to the slow, jazz style tunes coming from the small radio set up on the blanket next to her, where Chewbacca, Han’s large and loved dog is napping. His golden fur ruffles in the soft, cooling breeze, and he is content. He doesn’t feel the looming end of an era.

Knee-deep in the glittering push-and-pull of the water, Han bends over occasionally, to scoop up a piece of sea glass or a small shell. His round, rose-tinted sunglasses slip down the slope of his crooked nose. He pushes them back up. He has a small plastic bag in his hand filled with various shades of smooth green glass and gritty sand, littered with partially cracked porcelain shells. He straightens up, and holds a larger piece of sea glass up to the setting sun, examines it, and slips it into his bag.

As the night winds in, and the sun falls closer to the horizon, they take their time packing up the remains of the day. Han, now on dry land but legs coated in sand, pushes Chewbacca over, trying to rouse him from his nap. The dog groans but yawns, stretching his limbs and pads his way towards Luke, where he’s let into the back of the Jeep. Chewbacca settles onto the plaid blanket set there for him. Leia brings the small basket of fruit and biscuits they were nibbling at during the day, and the radio, quieter now but still playing, and tucks them away beside Chewbacca.

The driver’s door latches closed as a now less sandy Han settles into his seat, preparing himself and the truck for the lengthy journey back home. The Jeep rumbles to life, and after one last photo, Luke takes a long look at the beach before sliding into the passenger seat. Leia is already sitting behind Han, and she’s holding her bundled up jacket in her arms like a pillow. Her head turned on its side, leaning down on her makeshift pillow,  she smiles at her brother. Luke clicks his seatbelt into place, and looking at Han, he slides his hand over the console in between them and grasps Han’s firmly in his.

Leia slides forward in her seat and wraps her sun kissed arms around Han’s neck from behind, encompassing both him and the headrest. The trio sit together, the only sounds to break the silence being the distant crackling radio from the trunk and Chewbacca’s slight snoring.

Han revs the engine, and Leia unhooks her arms and buckles herself in behind him. “This isn’t the end,” she whispers. “I’m only going to New York, and Luke, you’re only going to LA. That’s not that far, in the grand scheme of things.” Han scoffs at Leia and shakes his head. “And you, Han, well you’ll be right here. You’ll wait for us?”

He begins to move the car, not answering just yet. As soon as they’re on the path leading out to the main road, he answers. “I’ll be here, Princess. I’m not going anywhere just yet. Don’t you worry about me.”

Luke, turns in his seat to face his sister. “If you think I’m not gonna pester you constantly with phone calls then you’re dead wrong, Leia.” The slightly brooding look on Leia’s face eases up with that answer, and she settles down in her seat and closes her eyes. The electric glow of each passing streetlamp above them illuminates her features, and Luke relaxes, knowing she’s asleep and alright.

The journey home is lengthy, and the night darkens with time. The silence is comfortable, the radio having run out of batteries an hour ago. Luke notices Han’s white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. “Pull over,” he suggests.

Han shakes his head but complies, and stops in the darkness on the side of the road. He relaxes his hold and checks behind him to see if Leia is still sleeping. “It’s just,” he begins quietly when he’s sure she can’t hear him. “You’re both gonna go on to have great big lives and do new things and meet new people, and I’m so proud of you! But …” He falls quiet.

“We’re not going to forget you, if that’s what you think, Han.” Luke scowls. “Leia and I are doing this new big thing, yes, but you’re doing it with us.”

“No – don’t get riled up, I’m glad she’s not awake or I’d have both of you to get on to me – It just feels like an ending. The chapter is over. It’s gonna be different, I don’t know.”

Luke sits up in his chair and leans over to Han. He turns Han to look at him, hand sitting gently on his jaw. His eyes flicker to the older man’s lips, and he leans in. Luke kisses Han, slowly and softly, eyes closed. Han tastes like smoke and saltwater, and Luke stores the taste in his memory to remember, for when he’s alone in the late nights of Los Angeles. “It will be different. But we’ll be home for holidays! We’re not going away forever, you know,” he chuckles, tucking Han’s unruly beach affected hair behind his ear.

“Yeah, You’re right, kid. Don’t know what’s got into me.” He’s still not sure, but he says no more.

The Jeep pulls into the drive way of the twin’s home. Luke jumps out and rouses Leia, who yawns and nearly falls out of the car in her sleepy state. They bundle their belongings, and the three of them let themselves inside the Skywalker family home.

“Luke? Leia? Is that you?” Their mother, Padmé calls as she walks in to meet them in the kitchen. She’s wearing a long, flowing nightgown, and her hair twisted into an elaborate up-do. She looks regal, almost too regal to be standing barefoot in her kitchen. “Oh, and a Mr. Han Solo,” she winks.

Han laughs with her, and stands up, shrugging his jacket on. “Think I’m gonna head now, I’ll see you all in the morning.”

“Wait,” demands Leia. She drops her peanut butter toast and jumps off the breakfast bar stool to throw her arms around Han, and pulls him down to land a kiss on his cheek. “See you in the morning, Han, goodness knows how we’ll fit all my stuff in your truck, but we’ll see.”

Leia was moving to New York in the morning, and roped Han into lugging her stuff all the way up there for her. But any last minute he could get with the Princess and her twin brother, he would take it. The week following, he would do it all again, only to Los Angeles with Luke’s things.

Luke stands to follow him. “I’ll walk you out, Han.”

They make their way through the darkness, stone path of the front garden lit up by the solar power lights on either side of it. When they got to the familiar car, windows rolled down to filter air through to Chewbacca who was now chewing on a toy contently in the backseat, Han turns to Luke and leans against the driver’s side door, just as Luke had earlier that evening.  

Luke leans into him, pressing his smaller frame against Han, tucking his head under Han’s chin. Han’s arms circle around Luke, pulling him closer. They stand like that, sharing warmth, until Han lets go and holds on to Luke’s shoulders. He ducks his head and kisses the eighteen-year-old, the sweet flavour of Obi-Wan’s signature hot chocolate on his tongue. _(“It’s the only reason we keep him around,” Anakin jokes, “Aside from his skilled-“ Obi-Wan stuffs a marshmallow into Anakin’s mouth. “Hmnnfthhh!”)_

When they part, they share a joking smile and a tender look, and Luke stands back to let Han jump into the driver’s seat. Han pokes his head out the window, and Luke kisses him one more time before turning to walk back to the house. He looks back at Han from the front door. Han is still parked, though now the dim red glowing of a cigarette gives away his position in the night. Luke waves, and the Jeep rumbles to life, the headlights illuminating the tarmac road ahead. Chewbacca jumps out and barks, a low and loud noise which makes Luke chuckle to himself, and Han pulls out and drives on to the road and away from the Skywalker house. The booming bark of Chewbacca quietens as they drive further away.

Luke takes a minute to breathe in the cool night air before going back inside to join his family in the kitchen.

The morning brings a new adventure, and Luke can feel the future rattling in his bones, but he’ll be damned if his boyfriend and twin sister aren’t there every step of the way.

* * *

 

BONUS:

“I just don’t get it – which kid is he dating?”

He receives sour looks from both his wife and their boyfriend.

“Wait – _Oh_.”

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? im not sure if i wanna make this a series or not - i can see some potential and have some ideas - but let me know what you think? and also if you see any spelling mistakes just like, hmu, i always forget some!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!  
> \- thatsnomoon


End file.
